Loco y raro amor
by wecabi
Summary: Locuras pasan cuando las cosas cambian de golpe! La llegada de tres nuevos alumnos... Los profundos secretos de Hermione Florecen, mientras ella sucumbe a la atracción por el príncipe de las Slytherins con un Volti suelto y una guerra inminente XD PASEN Y LEAN ;)
1. Dolce Vendetta

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primera creación, poco a poco se pondrá más interesante, espero lo disfruten por favor comenten, dejen sus sugerencias y correcciones.**

**Estos personajes no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, sin más los dejo leer ;)**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo día **

El sol se asomaba por los entrepaños de las cortinas rojas de la habitación, poco a poco desperezo su cuerpo estirándose, aun estaba bastante dormida, pero sabía que era inevitable el tener que despertarse después de todo era lunes, primer día de clase y tenia clase a las 8:30am, bostezo y al levantarse de la cómoda cama enfoco su vista en el reloj de la repisa y…

¡hooo noo rayos noo!, ¡7:30!-se dijo para sí misma y a la velocidad de la luz entro a ducharse rogando a sus piernas que se movieran más deprisa para terminar la ardua faena de ponerse presentable en tan poco tiempo.

Ducha, cepillo y uniforme…-se repetía constantemente como un mantra, volvió su cara al espero y agradeció mentalmente al acoso de su nueva amiga para arreglar su melena tanto jaleo había dado frutos ya no tenía que luchar a muerte con el cepillo ya que su castaña cabellera caía en definidos risos brillando con la tenue luz del sol; ¡Gracias Pansyy!; Si bueno en las vacaciones coincidieron accidentalmente en el crucero por el Caribe, resulto que la Slytherin se había vuelto una persona muy agradable y terminaron pasando todo el tiempo juntas como grandes amigas conociéndose, paseando en el barco, de fiesta en fiesta (arrastrada por Pansy T.T) pero lo disfruto y le mostro lo divertido que podía llegar a ser prestar un poco de atención a algo más que los libros XD.

Salió disparada por las escaleras de caracol para atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda y tomar algo para desayunar antes de comenzar la faena del día. Entro como un bólido al gran comedor para tomar asiento en la mesa de los Gryffindor junto a sus amigos.

-Buenos días Hermi- le dijo una muy sonreída Ginny Wesley, tras un- buenos días- del-niño-que-seguía-dormido XD y un-buefnos diaf mion- de un atapuzado de comida pelirrojo

-Buenos días Ginny, hola chicos, Ron por favor traga antes de hablar ¬.¬

-Jajajaja cierto uagh Ron jaja, bajas tarde hermi, tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde U.U

-si Gin me quede dormida T.T-dijo la castaña apurando el contenido de un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza, mirando su reloj- Por Merlin! Nos quedan 5 minutos!

Con eso salió despedida de su asiento seguida por la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos que al caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría seguían el ejemplo de la castaña.

….

La clase de transformaciones pasó sin ningún altercado, había quedado en verse con Pansy y Ginny luego de sus respectivas clases en el patio para pasar su hora libre juntas. Ginny sabía por la correspondencia de la castaña, del cambio de la Slytherin y lo aprobaba ya que como su madre decía hay que darles una segunda oportunidad a todos.

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo ya tenía vista del patio y a la distancia podía divisar a una peli roja y una peli negra ensañadas en una conversación, como si se conocieran de toda la vida ¬.¬ esas chicas eran un caso jaja

-mion!-Pansy se abalanzaba a abrazar a la castaña traumada por la falta de aire a causa del potente abrazo de su amiga.

-Pan..pan..sy… mueroo-

-ops perdón amiga creo que me emocione mucho jejeje J

-bien bien tranquila ya creo poder respirar también te extrañe amiga ;) ¿llego muy tarde Gin?

-nop estábamos tratando un tema interesante ¿te decimos? XD

-Dios esa cara de ustedes no me augura nada bueno…-Ginny iba a hablar pero Pansy se adelanto

-VAMOS A CAMBIAR TU LOOK!-La castaña puso cara de trauma-pasmada O.O

-que coñ.. Ustedes.. Pero quee!

-Ya vas amiga ¬.¬ resulta que desde lo de Lavander y Ron has estado muy dolida y pensamos que ya que el estúpido de mi hermano no se dio ni cuenta de tu tristeza nosotras queremos ayudarte a hacerle pagar por su conducta… Y ahora te apuntas a la venganza?

Ambas chicas miraron fijamente a una recuperada y pensativa castaña. Ella sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, en su sexto año en Hogwarts había despertado en ella el interés en ese problemático pelirrojo, que no dejaba ni a sol ni sombra la lapa de su novia Lavander Brown; esto le había causado mucho dolor y aunque ella no lo demostraba aun estaba resentida por ese hecho. En ese momento sintió la resolución, que aunque luego se arrepintiera se haría ver como algo más que "El ratón de biblioteca" y Ron sentiría su presencia (mueca malefica) jajaja

-Es un hecho yo Hermione Jean Granger hare pagar a Ronald Wesley por su desplante

-Asi se habla! Si Hermi-decian las otras dos locas a coro XD

…

En ese momento en la oficina del director se encontraban los jefes de las 4 casa de Hogwarts y el director en una acalorada discusión…

-ES UNA HORDEN DEL MINISTERIO!-paso una mano por su barba el viejo director, calmándose un poco- sé que es un poso salido de las tradiciones, pero que aprendan lo que es tolerancia y responsabilidad en su vida de pareja es importante ya que pronto se graduaran.

-El ministerio ordeno _"enseñarles" _no encerrar todas las casas colocándolos en pareja en un proyecto de matrimonio eso es excesivo Albus- dijo el regente de las serpientes, secundado por la leona mayos ante la mirada atónita de los jefes de Ravenclaws y hufflepuff-Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con Severus pero El tiene razón esto es tirado de los cabellos…

-Mineva, Snape ya les he dicho mi decisión mañana reuniremos al alumnado en la mañana y en la tarde ya debe de estar el proyecto en marcha…


	2. Situación Caótica

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste ;)**

**Por favor sugerencias y comentarios J**

**Ideas también si quieren jejej**

**Estos personajes no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, sin más los dejo leer ;)**

**Capitulo 2 Situación Caótica**

A las primeras horas de la mañana en la clase de estudios para la Magia todos estábamos en una práctica teórica por ende todo estaba en silencio, esto hacia que se escuchara el repiqueteo de unos pasos a una velocidad avanzada; entro la Profesora Mcgonagall para informar al alumnado de ultimo año de la necesidad de que se asistiera en conjunto a una reunión en el Gran salón a las 4 de la tarde, pero no especifico nada, así que, en todo Howarts se rumoraba de la dichosa reunión misteriosa; ya que estaba en la naturaleza de todo el alumnado querer desvelar aquello que no era su menester saber ¬.¬

El único que parecía no importarle los sucesos recientes, era un perturbado Draco Malfoy, que vagaba el resto del día con la cabeza llena de ideas frustradas que nacían y acababan en un mismo punto el reciente descubrimiento de sus "Amigos"… ya que con amigos así quien quiere enemigos T.T

**Flash back**

El rubio disfrutaba de un delicioso desayuno con Theo, Blaise y Pansy en el gran comedor. Un martes muy tranquilo porque no? Bastante feliz ya que ayer había vuelto a ver a esa chica que tanto le atraía desde hacia tanto tiempo, la encantadora castaña, de ojos marrones como pozos de chocolate derretido, piel perfecta dorada como un atardecer despejado de primavera, ese embriagante perfume de vainilla que lo consumía y descontrolaba, su deslumbrante sonrisa, tan inteligente como bella… tantas cosas en ella… si Draco Malfoy podría llegar a ser muy observador ¬.¬ por no decir otra cosa…

-Oye compadre despierta!-decía Theo mientras lo zarandeaba

-Ya esta! Theo Bien que sucede?

-nada hombre solo que es raro en ti esa expresión ausente y me asuste jejeje -.-

-serás bobo Nott la gente suele perderse en sus pensamientos a veces

-Muy cierto pero esa expresión es de un estúpido enamorado mi querido Draco…-Pansy se atraganto con su jugo de uva mientras sacaba conclusiones de el comentario sarcástico de un Blaise Zabini muy preocupado O.o

-¿Quién es?¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Pensé que éramos tus amigos T.T- lo reprendía la morena

El rubio volteo la mirada, ignorando los comentarios de su amiga pelinegra y la mirada de incógnita de los otros dos Slytherins; su mirada vago por el gran salón involuntariamente buscando algo y allí estaba ella… Granger, su única debilidad, ya que se sentía impotente a decirle aquello que realmente sentía por ella, todo lo escondía tras ese falso desprecio que usaba como escudo… Ya va… él? Impotente, débil? Un Malfoy NUNCAA… (Frunció el seño)

-Draco me estar escuchando? Hoy estas falto de atención colega ¬.¬

-Para nada Blaise, solo he aprendido muy bien a sus estupideces-dijo un molesto Draco

-Draquito estabas mirando a Hermi? O.O… o.O… XD- la Morena decía con cara de triunfo ante un más pálido de lo habitual Malfoy

-Hombre no nos lo habías dicho- lo palmeaba Zabini ;)

-que no me GUSTAA!

-no te de penita amigo, entre mas lo niegues más le creo a Pansy, afirmativo chicos-dirigiéndose a la morena y el oji-azul-comienza misión Cupido!

-QUE NOO! Theodore Nott, no ayudas, estas en problemas todos ustedes lo están por decir tantas estupideces.. o.O

Pero ya los otros le ignoraban eficientemente, entusiasmados buscando tácticas para acercar a su cabreado amigo, rojo de la ira a la Prefecta de Griffindor

**End Flash Back **

En el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida de Howarts se escuchaba la voz de tres chicas retumbar en la paredes de piedra, conversando el plan venganza-Weasley parte 1 es decir el cambio de look de su castaña amiga, ahora con una Pansy Parkinson mucho más interesada, ya que esta ultima sabia el interés negado de su hermanito (se descubrió solito jeje XD) por su amiga y ella deseaba que estos dos terminaran juntos porque si era cierto que su amigo se comportaba como un cabrón, era todo un caballero y un partido estupendo para acabar la mala racha de su nueva y buena amiga Hermione; definitivamente ella quería fungir como Cupido de esos dos pero no diría nada a sus amigas para no arruinarlo y que todo se diera con naturalidad ella solo daría un empujoncito…

-Pans, Pans en que piensas? :p

-Ginny es que creo que deberíamos hacer una pijamada para poner el plan en marcha ¿les parece? ¿Podría ser hoy?

-Claro Pansy pero donde?

-Podría ser en las mazmorras sería divertido y así Ron y Harry no verán nada hasta que terminemos contigo XD

-qué emoción! Una pijamada hay que terminar los preparativos ;)

Con eso las tres chicas se pusieron manos a la obra para repartir las responsabilidades, desde los utensilios hasta los bocadillos, en la verde pradera bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles que las cobijaba con su sombra, por todo aquel rato libre que estas utilizaban para hablar mientras los chicos (full machos -.-) entrenaban quidditch, dando tiempo a la misteriosa reunión a la que habían sido convocados.

**…**

-Por orden del ministerio se ha decretado que en todas las escuelas de magia en el último año se les deberá impartir conocimientos de responsabilidad social, el director lo convirtió en una actividad comunal, se dividirán en parejas con las que deberán convivir todo el año y pasar por diversas pruebas que se compartirán con nuestros invitados especiales, la Academia de magia Beubatons y el instituto de magia Durmstrang traerán a sus mejores alumnos divididos de igual forma. Para hacer la actividad más interesante la pareja ganadora se le otorgara un premio de 10.000 galeones, un titulo que certifique sus grandes logros "Mago de oro" y a su instituto el de avalarlo como mejor escuela de magia! (Se escuchaban susurros, exclamaciones y revuelo entre todos los presentes)

Así termino el discurso de la Profesora Mcgonagall secundada por el profesor Snape y los otros jefes de casa (Filius flitwick (ravenclaw) y madame Podoma Sprout (hufflepuff) )

-tienen hasta mañana en la tarde para entregar a los jefes de sus casas la lista de parejas-dijo el tenebroso profesor Snape

Así todos abandonaron el salón en un silencio sepulcral, ante tanta información ¿de nuevo se reunirían las escuelas? ¿Cómo terminara esto?¿Que pruebas tendrían ? miles de preguntas sin respuesta que lograban levantar la emoción como un rugido en todo el alumnado que paraban del shock a murmurar y de allí a mostrarse efusivos sacando conclusiones entre ellos mientras se encaminaban a sus salas comunes …

**Así termina este capítulo dejando muchas promesas para el próximo XD les adelanto Draco se integra mas con Hermi y las chicas se desatan haciéndole la vida imposible a nuestros queridos chiflados jejeje**

** Intentare actualizar pronto, ya lo tengo casi listo XD me muero por mostrarles como continua jajaja ;) bye bye ya saben comenten ;) ;)**


	3. Fiesta en las Mazmorras I

**Bueno este capítulo, se me inspiro anoche XD no había luz y yo moría de calor, Salí al balcón a escuchar música y se me vino la inspiración jejje, espero lo disfruten XD**

**Estos personajes no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, sin más los dejo leer ;)**

**Capitulo 3 Fiesta en las Mazmorras I**

-Pijama-listo-kit-listo-juegos-listo-reproductor-l isto…

-Bueno Ginn oficialmente creo que ya tenemos todo lo que nos tocaba llevar, estoy tan emocionada! XD

-Yo igual Hermy, aquí entre nos…-se acerco la pelirroja, como quien dice un secreto- ES mi primera pijamada, con los trogloditas de mis hermanos en casa nunca podía llevar amigas y de verdad jamás se me ocurrió hacer una aquí en Howarts T.T

-Pans dijo que la esperáramos en el pasillo cerca del aula de pociones, hay que ser discretas y llegar pronto o se nos hará tarde Ginn!

-Pero aun hay muchas personas en la sala común castaña ¬.¬

-Para que tienes neuronas si no las usas preciosa amiga (golpecitos en la cabeza) usamos un hechizo desilusionador

-Brillante mi querida mente maquiavélica jejeje (mirada cómplice macabra XD)

-En efecto XD yyy nos fuimos?

-sipii (se colocaron el hechizo N/A)

Bajaron las escaleras cargando únicamente su bolsita (tan módicas ellas parecen N/A ) llena en exageración, pero como estaban utilizando el hechizo expansible ni se notaba. Mientras bajaban las escaleras esquivaban obstáculos ya que estando invisibles lo único que debían evitar era ese tipo de pequeños accidentes como chocar con alguien… La pequeña Weasley se paró en seco llegando a la entrada de su sala común muy nerviosa

-Hermy ¡! Allí están Ron y Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila wera lo mismo que veníamos haciendo… rápido van a abrir el cuadro de la señora gorda!

-Allí vamos corre que te dejoo! XD

…

En otro lado del castillo en ese momento, una Pansy Parkinson muy ocupada tropieza en el pasillo de las mazmorras, pero es rescatada por…

-Theo?¿

-Si Morena el mismito, que haces aquí con tanta comida ¿estás en tus días? ¿te ayudo?

-Gracias Theo y no estoy en mis días -.-

-ibas a la sala común?

-hemm … si ..Bueno..En realidad

Suéltalo morena que me escondes? Te conozco demasiado bien y algo me ocultas

-yo¿? Nada como crees lindo jejeje (risas nerviosas)

En eso…

-Pansy Pans llegamos!-decían las Griffindors a coro

-y estas? O.O

-ohoo no y este ¿? Pansy le dijiste a Nott lo de la pijamada¿? O.o

-Pijamada O.O o.O

-Ginn eres mi amiga pero… SI SERAS BRUTA!

-tienes razón Hermy -.- Pero ahora que hacemos con Theito?

-Conmigo? Pero YO que hice? …. No diré nada a nadie lo prometo… no he visto nada!

- es que eso no es suficiente dulce, tu sabes que te quiero eres mi amigo desde siempre pero te has enterado de algo "TOP SECRET"

-Pans quita esa cara que me asusto T.T

-Entonces leonas amigas que hacemos?- se dirigió una morena altiva a dos leonas muy pensativas

-Yo! YO! Pansy escógeme tengo una idea! XD

- haa bueno la pelirroja tiene la palabra

-secuestremos a Theo

-Guauu Genial idea Ginn!

-Gracias Pans

-Usaste las neuronas estoy orgullosa-sonrió la castaña felicitando a su amiga

-¿están hablando en serio? (cara de confusión y trauma de Theo)

-SILENCIO REHEN! –bramaron en unisonó las tres

Inmovilizaron al chico Nott, lo amordazaron y junto con las Griffindors lo hicieron invisible, estas dos lo arrastraron lo más silenciosamente posible mientras que la Sly las ayudaba a colarse a las mazmorras más específicamente a su habitación. Ya allí arreglaron todo para comenzar la sección de estilismo para su amiga y colocaron un i_nsonorus_ a la habitación para no despertar sospechas con el ruido.

Pasaron al baño y se pulieron toda la piel con cremas, exfoliantes y hechizos, las uñas el cabello, el rostro, enseñándole a su castaña amiga todos los trucos para verse perfecta todo el tiempo y así lograr obtener el arrepentimiento de Ronald Weasley por haber preferido a la lapa-amarilla-chillona de Lavander Brown. Mañana comenzaría a mostrar todo su verdadero potencial y el definitivamente se tendría que compungir por sus malas decisiones…Las amigas se entretenían entre tertulia y cuento mientras terminaban de colocarse sus respectivas pijamas Baby doll para continuar la fase 2 de su inusual pijamada.

En la habitación Theo ya había maquinado una forma de salir de allí, le daba gracias a Merlín por haber perfeccionado sus hechizos no verbales, ya que así pudo enviar una nota a sus dos amigos para que le fueran a salvar de las tres locas que lo tenían atrapado entre ellas su "súper amiga" y las dos leonas ¬.¬ termino justo a tiempo; en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta del baño y subieron tres diosas griegas con unas muy provocativas pijamas enmarcando sus lindos atributos… tenia para escoger morena, pelirroja y una castaña UFF Granger se veía genial… donde escondía ese cuerpazo ¿? Definitivamente anhelaba que la nota de auxilio se perdiera… QUE NO SE ATREVIERAN A SALVARLO!

-MORENA la champaña, castaña la música yo saco los bocadillos XD

- Me da cosita con Theo lo soltamos?

-podría ser libertad condicional, mientras colabore…

-Está bien theo así?- el aludido asintió y así se prendió todo…

**Jajajaj que tal un Theo muy afortunado? Ya verán cómo se pone interesante la cosa con nuestras serpientes favoritas restantes ;)**


	4. Fiesta en las Mazmorras II

**Aquí va la continuación, espero les guste, ya saben dejen sus comentarios con flores o tomates ;)**

**Estos personajes no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, sin más los dejo leer ;)**

**Capitulo 4 Fiesta en las Mazmorras II**

La sala común de los Slytherin se estaba llenando cada vez más, ya que estaban regresando de la cena en el gran comedor los que se habían quedado rezagados. Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy habían salido de allí temprano pero los últimos dos, se habían separado ya hace bastante y no se había sabido nada de ellos por sus otros dos amigos, que sentados en su sala común disfrutaban de un tranquilo juego de ajedrez mágico, claro está, con la incomodidad de no saber su paradero.

-¿Una serpiente de papel?

-¿Pasa algo Zabini?

-SI hombre, un mensaje mágico-lo ojeo-Es de Nott

-Deja ver Moreno-El rubio le quito el papel de las manos con cara de shock al leerlo O.O

-y que dijo blondo? O.o

-Que lo secuestro… Pansy… en su cuarto… Pansy enloquesio… Blaise hay que salvarlo!

-Si señor!... Ya vamos Theo aguanta hombre! T.T

…

En el cuarto, las chicas modelaban su lencería bien combinada con sus tacones de aguja, ya llevaban varias botellas de champán cara, los bocadillos pululaban en la mesa central de la habitación y un Theo en libertad condicional algo prendido por el licor, bailaba con los tres encantos de chicas. La música retumbaba por toda la habitación de la sly, Theo había perdido su camisa (o se la habían decomisado) mostraba toda su musculatura sin parar la faena de mantener bailando y divirtiéndose en una Pansy-habitación-disco-bar a sus sexys amigas… cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un moreno y un rubio bastante estupefactos con la escena que se les presentaba en sus narices… es que no se tragaban que esas fueran las dos leonas (muy hots) y su amigo…

-Traidor!- dijo el oji azul reaccionando

-Mierda chicas nos descubrieron tomen rehenes antes de que la misión se arruine-dijo una leona castaña muy decidida

-Si jefecita!- respondieron sus amigas a unisonó abalanzándose las tres sobre los dos perturbados Sly que por el efecto que causaba la diminuta lencería ni se podían mover, mucho menos defenderse ¬.¬ (tan indefensos)

-Se puede saber que pasa aquí Parkinson¿?!

-Si Drakito, una parrandita secreta, pero ahora que ustedes saben, no se podrán ir tampoco… dejaría de ser secreta jijiji… atrapados igual que Theo

-Uff que bien el atraparlo está que arde el castaño- GInn abanicándose y Theo rojo tomate XD

-Ginn bonita vas a matar de un infarto a nuestro nuevo amigo-la reprendió la castaña-Pansy amiga ya no tendremos que compartir ahora somo (risa malvada-alcoholizada)

-Panss …Esa es Grenger?-Pregunto Draco con la boca seca

-asi es querido amigo ;)

Después de esto las chicas los ignoraron perfectamente mientras discutían la distribución de los panes, ante la mirada atónita de los nuevos rehenes XD.

La leona Castaña se adelanto a hablar

-Bueno ponzoñosos decidimos así, Pansy quiere a Blaise, yo quiero al rubio oxigenado y Ginny nos mordería si le quitamos a Theo… asi que bienvenidos a nuestra pijamada Slytherins ;)

-Me pellizcas wero-Blaise

-claro man con gusto-Draco

-auch, si es real, no he muerto…

-bueno de payasadas vienen o que-los reto Nott

-si-respondieron instantáneamente los otros sly

El tiempo paso volando, los seis chicos metidos en su mundo, bailando, jugando, riendo, comiendo; si alguien le hubiese dicho a Draco Malfoy que pararía la noche así de bien con esa inusual compañía, se hubiese arrastrado de la risa hasta desmayarse, pero a lo hecho pecho y en realidad no se arrepentía de nada…

A la mañana siguiente, la luz tenue se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación submarina de las mazmorras ya que estas se ubicaban bajo el lago negro, el blondo se desperezaba cuando se dio cuenta que le dolía todo y que se había dormido en el suelo?...ya va.. la pequeña de los Weasley dormía en la peinadora? Pansy en la alfombra? Theo y Blaise en la cama ABRAZADOS?!...y Grenger estaba… por Merlín dormida en sus piernas!

Cuando cayó en cuenta de todo lo de anoche, el ratón de biblioteca se veía tan ardiente con esa ropa… tu ratón de biblioteca… Morgana que conciencia más activa!

-Malfoy?

-El mismo, cómoda en mis piernas Leona?

-claro hurón egocéntrico-dijo esta separándose de inmediato

-lindo cuadro cuando te levantas ¬.¬

-efectivamente castaña, creo que es hora de nuestra salida hoy hay clase ;)

-El hurón responsable?-dijo la Griffindor con malicia

-Claro ratón de biblioteca no querrás que por mi culpa disminuyan puntos a mi casa? Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabin!-bramo el blondo

-Si señor! – se incorporaron ambos como si de un _enérvate_ se tratara

-hora de alistarse para clase y permitirle a las señoritas que se arreglen-giño el ojo ;)

-bien dicho wero nos fuimos XD

-no me digas wero Zabini -.-

-Por cariño pues U.U

Y se fueron dejando a las tres recién levantadas, felices y preparándose para otro largo dia de clases en Howarts

**Que les pareció?¿ ya saben dejen sus comentarios, para arreglar los desperfectos y añadir sus ideas a mi historia … Besos XD**


End file.
